To hear your voice
by ViciousLies
Summary: Yamamoto is gone for a week and Tsuna is worried about a certain silver haired boy. 8059 fluff on the phone ahead! T for naughty thoughts.


There you go guys, it's another 8059 from me 8D

Though I feel like it sucks.

This is boy x boy, don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, all of them belong to Amano-sama. Only the plot is mine.

English is still not my first language so plz bear with me 3

Enjoy 8D

Gokudera was quite relaxed these past few days. Lambo had actually managed not to blow up the Sawada's house for a whole week, which was quite astonishing for the thunder guardian. That meant for Gokudera that he could actually enjoy the time he spent at the tenth's house as long as his beloved sister did not suddenly appear in a doorway.

Yeah, it was pretty different from the usual daily life in the Sawada house.

Especially since a certain baseball freak was gone for a week. His so called 'boyfriend', at least Yamamoto referred to him as his 'boyfriend', was somewhere lost in Japan with his baseball team for some Championship Gokudera had never heard of and had not the slightest interest in knowing anyway.

"Gokudera-kun?" The Italian jerked his head, snapping out of his thoughts

"Ne Juudaime? Do you still not get this math problem?" Tsuna watched his friend closely. He did that a lot in the past week for two reasons mainly.

First, he was pretty worried about the storm guardian. He was extremely quiet, did not go berserk whenever Lambo did, once again, ruin the front door, and he could tell from the dark rings under the other's eyes that said teen did not get as much sleep as necessary.

Second, he promised Yamamoto to have a close eye on the silver haired boy.

"Na it's fine... I think I finally understand this problem here, thanks to you Gokudera-kun!" the brunet blushed in embarrassment. Truthfully, he did not get anything the other had previously explained to him, but he was determined not to stress his friend any further.

Gokudera beamed.

"I knew you could do it Juudaime! The next math test will be a piece of cake!"

_/Haha.. I am not so sure about that.../ _

Nevertheless, Tsuna nodded, reassuring his friend's hopes in him

"How about we call it a day and you can finally go home and get some sleep? You look kinda exhausted Gokudera-kun..."

"Nyaaaaa I am not, Juudaime. But if you want me to, I'll go home." the storm guardians voice sounded energetic, but at the same time Tsuna was sure to hear some kind of relief in it. Thus Gokudera started to pack his things, picking up his math books , as Tsuna patted him on the shoulder

"Thanks a lot for the help", he smiled warmly, "Yamamoto should be back soon, ne?"

The room fell silent.

The silverhaired teen just starred at the floor, while Tsuna was still smiling at him. Then he turned his back to the tenth, ready to leave

"How should I know, he did not call me once." and with that he left.

He arrived at his apartment door several minutes later, he was still grateful that his home was actually quite close to the tenth's and opened the door in one swift motion. He dropped his bag with the heavy books in the entrance, next to where he got rid off his shoes and entered his living room. Through his window he could see the sun setting, flavouring the sky with many different colours, but Gokudera was not a person to care for such trivial things.

He groaned in frustration, ruffling his hair with one of his hands, leaving for his bedroom. He decided to go to bed early today, or at least try to do so.

He sat down on his bed, he did not dare to lie down for the scent that would surely invade his nostrils if he did. A scent of sweat and leather and just... Yamamoto.

"Che!" Gokudera hated it when he went all emotional, it was just not like him to think about other people that much, especially when it involved the baseball nut. He fished for his cellphone in his pants' pockets and flipped it open when he finally managed to retrieve it.

→ _8 missed calls ← was clearly visible on the screen _

The storm guardian bit his lip, deleting the messages, for he already knew from whom these had been. Just as he finished deleting the last one, his cell began vibrating in his hand.

"Idiota..." * Gokudera muttered. He wanted to push the red button. He desperately wanted to press the red button and deny the idiot any chance to talk to him, but against his better judgment, which was also known as his pride, he pressed the green one instead, accepting the call,

"Ti odio..." *

"Ahahaha... Nice to hear you, too Gokudera."

Gokudera's heart skipped a beat. Oh how he hated it. He hated it with a devilish passion, how his heart reacted to the baseball idiot everytime.

"You know very well what I said, and that it was nothing like 'nice to hear you'!", he scowled.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down Gokudera."

"I will not! Why did you not call the tenth? He is worried about you and your stupid games!"

He was close to snapping, he knew that very well. How dare he worry the tenth like that?

"I called you like a thousand times, but you never picked up."

"Why would you call me? I told you to call Juudaime!"

"..."

Gokudera was furious right now. This idiot was far too stupid for their family. When it came to baseball, he forgot everything around him, even Juudaime.

"Because I wanted to hear your voice."

Gone was Gokudera's trail of thoughts. Back was this stupid racing heart of his that told him to yell at the other how much he missed him and to order him to come back at once.

"Che... I told you not to say such things..."

"But it's the truth!" the silver haired could practically see Yamamoto's grin through his cell, "You asked me why I called you, and my answer is: 'Because I miss you and wanted to hear your voice at last""

Once again his voice denied him any service. He starred blankly at his cell phone, not knowing how to answer this display of affection by the other. He already knew that he was blushing like mad, and he hated it. He hated anything that made him seem weak, and unfortunately Yamamoto made him weak in his knees.

"Gokudera?"

Yamamoto was just too simple minded to understand. But he had learned to cope with that.

"Hayato?"

"I told you not to call me that..." he actually wanted to scream, but it came out as a mere whisper

"Sorry 'bout that, but you seemed dead."

"How was your game?" Way to go Gokudera, just ignore the idiot.

"Huh? Errr... pretty good we won. Why do you ask?"

That's it. He snapped. How could the other be so oblivious?

"Because I care you fucking idiot! Because I fucking care about you, if you don't mind! We've been dating for 3 months and surprisingly I care about my so called boyfriend!", he drew in a sharp breath, "So if you don't show up here tomorrow and make extremely good love to me I will blow you up, did you get that, baseball idiot? "

He did not get an immediate answer though. Gokudera panted from his outburst and was pretty sure that the other was kinda shocked right now.

"Huh... you said tomorrow?"

"If you listened to me you would know that I said that", Gokudera sneered, "You still got issues with your team tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"Then what is your fucking problem?"

"Well... I am right in front of your apartment door and just wanted to knock, but it seems as if I need to go home instead, hahaha..."

As soon as Yamamoto had finished his sentence the door in front of him opened with a cracking sound and he was yanked inside by a furious storm guardian

"You stupid moron of a baseball idiot!" Gokudera was about to punch the other square in the face, when too strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I am sorry.. but you didn't pick up your phone so I couldn't tell you about coming here sooner."

"So it's my fault again?"

"Ahahaha maybe?", the rain guardian chuckled

"Ti odio. Ti odio idiota!"

"I already know. I love you, too."

Gokudera scowled.

"Ah! About your second...suggestion..."

Gokudera was already on his way to the kitchen to bring something to drink for the idiot, yeah he could be nice sometimes, as he stopped and turned again

"What suggestion?"

"Err the part about making extremely good love to you."

The silver haired teen blushed. Did he really say that to the other? It must have been the heat of the moment when he yelled at the other about being stupid.

"What about it?"

"I am sorry but I think I need to take a shower first, all sweaty from the trip.", he smiled his typical smile. The storm guardian sighed, taking of his shirt and walking in the direction of the bathroom

"Err... Gokudera, what are you doing?" Yamamoto asked, following the other

"Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious?", he grunted, then grinned "taking a shower with you, moron."

Fin.

* Ti odio = I hate you (Italian)

* Idiota = obviously Idot (Italian)

Haha. Done. Nya I feel like this is nothing comparing to my other works...

Well what do you think guys? It's another fluff attempt at 8059 xD~

I have so many ideas in my head involving 8059 I try hard to write some stories outta them...

So plz give your opinion D8

I bought the some German KHR mangas the other day... I am shocked that they actually translated guardian of the sun with 'guardian of the good weather'. The hell? DD8

Thanks to my beloved Aya for being my italian coach xD

Greets,

Lies


End file.
